The Dragonborn Comes Saga Book One: A Fire Awakening
by KilalaInara
Summary: At age 8, she lost her parents. At 10, she was thought to have lost her life. Now 5 years later, Lunesta Eona returns to Berk with surprises and secrets that can only be thought of as pure myth. She is the Dragonborn and is determined to help her friends and family see to reason about the true nature of dragons. Book 1 of The Dragonborn Comes Saga. Rated for language just in case


**Hello everyone! I realize that you might have been looking forward to updates from my other stories like my OUAT story and I will have an update soon as I can.**

 **So much has been happening to me lately that I felt I just needed to get this out. I'm also working on a Fairy Tail story, thank my brother for getting me obsessed.**

* * *

 **A few things I should mention about this story before you proceed reading:**

 **This is/will eventually be a HICCUPxOC pairing, though it will seem to start off with Hiccstrid, AstridxHiccup. That will change as the story progresses, a pretty slow burn compared to my other OC fics if you've read them. I will be diverting a bit from the canon story at times but I will be including all the movies (the third one isn't coming out until March 2019, phooey) the shorts: Gift of the Night Fury, the Book of Dragons, Legend of the Bonenapper, and Dawn of the Dragon Racers, the two seasons done by Cartoon Network, Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk, as well as the Netflix series Race To The Edge, not really sure how many of these seasons will be aired, currently I believe it is 5. If you have not seen any of them, I apologies in advance for spoilers and will warn you as we get closer.**

 **This story is going to be a crossover with The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, my second favorite video game. My OC is the Dragonborn but I will be diverting from Skyrim's story line and eliminating some things from it as well as adding others. There isn't much to be expected from it in the beginning, but I will post before and after chapter notes to clear up confusions.**

 **IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR HOW I'VE CHANGED THINGS, THEN DON'T READ. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO. ANY FLAMES WILL BE DELETED AND BLOCKED, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **However if you like this story, then please favorite and follow!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND MOST OF HER BACKSTORY. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO EITHER DREAMWORKS OR THE CREATORS OF THE ELDER SCROLLS**

* * *

 **Now my fellow Dragonites (as author of the books Cressida calls us), enjoy the first book in 'The Dragonborn Comes Saga'!**

* * *

Berk. Home of the Hairy Hooligan Viking Tribe, led by Stoik the Vast. Settled nearly 700 years previous, the Isle of Berk is…peaceful enough. The seasons are pretty sporadic, mostly winter months with pretty harsh weather every year. The village is usually always prepared but what they didn't expect was the sudden arrival of it's newest member.

It was a week after Snoggletog, a yearly celebration in Berk. The moon was at its fullest, casting it bright glow over the village covered in the cold, white powder. The House Arvidags as full of hustle. Ingrid Arvidags lay on her back, pain coursing through the lower part of her body. Her husband, Borgon, was forced outside the bedroom while Gothi, the village Elder and Healer woman knelt at the woman's feet. She was aided by Valka, Stoik's wife and Chieftess to the Tribe.

"Alright Ingrid, you have to push now!" Valka instructed, urging the woman to her words.

Ingrid was scared, her child wasn't supposed to be born for another month, just after the end of the harsh winter.

"The babe wants to come now, Ingrid. You need to push!" Valka ordered softly, now fearing for the child within her.

A few months ago Valka had given birth to her own son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was born earlier than this baby, much earlier, and Valka still feared for his life even though her husband was always reassuring her that he'd be fine. He'd grow up strong and proud.

Ingrid knew what she needed to do and pushed with all she could. She knew there wasn't much time left and she wanted to see her baby. After a few moments of pushing, Ingrid fell back on the bed and tried regaining her breath. The sound of a baby's cry broke through the room and Ingrid tried to lift her body up in happiness.

"It's a girl, Ingrid." Valka bundled the babe in a blanket and let Borgon inside as Gothi passed Ingrid a bowl of remedy.

The babe cried lightly, quieting down a slight bit as Valka rocked her while Borgon aided his wife in sitting up and drinking Gothi's remedy.

"A girl, Borgon." Ingrid whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, my wife. I heard." Valka passed the girl gently over to Ingrid who cradled the babe against her chest.

A small tuff of black hair sat on her head, a feature she got from her father. Her eyes still remained clenched shut.

"What shall we call her when we ask Stoik to present her to the village?" Borgon asked.

For a moment, Ingrid didn't know. They had both pondered names for both genders but couldn't come to an agreement and came to the decision that they would wait until the baby was born before choosing a name. Now, names like Jarvis and Odinor were out of the question, they had to choose one of the girl names. But Syndra and Darkra didn't seem to fit her.

Then, almost as if by magic, a crack in the overhead window let in a small shine of light across the baby's face. For some reason, Ingrid came up with a name.

"Lunesta" Borgon's eyes fell from his wife to the baby whose eyes were now open and staring at him with small grey orbs.

"Lunesta Eona Arvidags" He spoke her full name proudly, not wavering from either name.

Ingrid smiled and clutched the baby tighter to her chest.

"It's perfect. Our little warrior, born under a full moon. Lunesta Eona."

Gothi and Valka both smiled at the name and left instructions for the couple before leaving. The village celebrated the arrival and naming of the newest member of House Arvidags, Spitelout already trying already to plan the future between Lunesta and his future son, though his wife, Sita, wouldn't be giving birth until the start of spring. Borgon just laughed and drank mead with his best friend while the wives talked. The happiness in the village grew when the Hoffersons introduced their daughter, Astrid, at the very end of winter. By spring, the Jorgensons proudly introduced Snotlout and once again Spitelout tried planning the future union between the Jorgensons and Arvidags.

But the happiness was short lived.

While some consider Berk a decent place to live, they do have one problem. Dragons.

For many, many years these beasts and the Vikings have been at war with one another. The dragons would attack the village and destroy it while pillaging for their food like fish or the sheep. During a very nasty raid that cost several people their homes, Valka was taken by a dragon. Stoik was beside himself and spent many months searching for her, desperate to find his wife. But the search was in vain and she was declared dead. All of Berk was saddened by the loss of their Chieftess, none more-so that Stoik who mourned her quietly.

Within the spring, the Ingermans introduced their son Fishlegs Justin and the Thorstons had twins, a girl Ruffnut Eugene and a boy Tuffnut Pauline. Over the years these 7 babies would be taught that dragons were bad and they would play together…mostly.

Little Hiccup would try and fit in and join the others but the end result was usually a mess. The villagers impression of the boy would rub off on the children and they would tease him or make him play the rougher parts of the game. Lunesta though, liked playing with Hiccup. They would run around the village and pretend to hunt, they'd go looking for trolls and goblins and other fun games. Hiccup felt that with Lunesta, he had an actual friend. It seemed that while Hiccup was occupied in playing with her, he couldn't do anything to mess up the village. Ingrid and Borgon would observe their daughter playing happily with Hiccup and the other children and they were proud.

But such observations could only last for so long.

Somewhere hidden in the clouds of the Archipelago was Helheim's Gate; the Dragon's Nest. Stoik would send boats out a few times a year before the harshness of winters ice could approach in hopes that by finding the nest, the dragons would flee and the raids would stop which would leave Berk at peace. But each time the ships went out, there was the off chance that not all would return.

One particular year when Lunesta and a few of the others were seven, Ingrid and Borgon were sleected to go on the search. They left Lunesta with Spitelout, her godfather, but they were reluctant to part with their little warrior. The morning the ships were to leave Lunesta clung to her fathers leg.

"Don't leave, Papa…please!" Borgon looked down and gently pried her grip from his leg.

"Don't worry, my warrior. Your Mother and I will be back soon." He said, kneeling down to her level.

Ingrid knelt as well, embracing Lunesta. Borgon wrapped his arms around his two girls before standing, pulling Ingrid to her feet.

"We'll be alright and back home before you know it. Now behave for Spitelout", her mother kissed her head, just between the eyes as said Viking came up behind her with his son at his feet.

"Yes, Mama"

"Bah, don't worry Grid, she'll be fine. Now you two go on and get yourselves some Nadder claws and Gronkle tails…maybe take the horn of a Monstrous Nightmare for me?" he teased/asked in actual wanting.

"Sure Spite, why not." Borgon chuckled as he and his wife stepped away, descending down the stairs to the docks where five ships waited.

Lunesta watched as her parents boarded the ship and her eyes never left the boat until it was completely out of sight.

"C'mon girly, le's go get some grub" Spitelout placed his hand on the young girl's shoulder and steered her away from the docks and lead both children up to the Great Hall.

Lunesta looked back at the sea and sighed before leaving the two of them to join Hiccup who was sitting alone.

"Hi, Hiccup", she grabbed her chicken leg and took a seat on his left.

"Hey Lune, you okay?"

"Mama and Papa went on the boats today" Hiccup know what that meant and he felt sad that his only friend was sad too.

"I'm sure they'll be okay. Dad's taking me down to Gobber's Forge tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Sure!"

The next two weeks were both fun and sad. Stoik decided to have Hiccup apprentice to Gobber in the forge so most days Hiccup was there and couldn't always play with her. When she couldn't play with Hiccup, she would find other things to keep herself occupied, mainly exploring where she could or playing with the others. Snotlout would sometimes call her Lunny whenever she mentioned playing with Hiccup, though she and Astrid would end up punching him; something the two girls bonded over.

The middle of the third week brought curiosity to Lunesta. Hiccup's Nameday was in a few days and she wanted to give him something but wasn't sure what. She knew that she wanted to make something but nothing seemed to come to mind. He wasn't really one for weapons and he worked in a forge so he could be trained to make something anyway. She searched through the family chests to try and find something but the search came up empty.

As she sat there on the floor surrounded by junk and other random things, something shiny caught her eye. A pale orb the size of a very large marble sat on the wooden floor beside her bare feet. It was a very light blue in color, practically clear and transparent. Holding it in her hands, it felt slightly lumpy, some sort of odd stone. In the middle was a strange black line, almost like a crack but it only appeared inside. As she held the stone up in the sunlight, the black crack seemed to take shape and form the appearance of an eye slit…like a dragon's eye. An idea suddenly popped into her head. Shoving everything back into the chests, she threw on her boots and raced down to Gobber's with the orb tightly clenched in hand. She looked around as she got closer and found the large Viking at the sandstone grinder with an axe against it. She waited until he stopped sharpening before speaking…she and Hiccup already made the mistake of interrupting Gobber at the grinder causeing the sword he was sharpening to slip and cut his leg; luckily it was his fake leg. Needless to say they both learned their lesson after being scolded harshly by both sets of parents.

"Gobber", she called out with the stone still in hand.

"Ah lass, what bring ya down 'ere? Hiccup's out with Stoick". He was about to try and start hammering but Lunesta stopped him before hand.

"Actually I needed to see you."

"Oh?" She held out the orb to him.

"I was hoping you could help me find a way to turn this into something like a necklace or pendant." Gobber took the orb in his hand and gave it a look over.

"Where in Bork's beard did you find som'in like this?" The blacksmith had seen many strange things in his days but this was new one.

"It was at the bottom of one of the chests at home. I wanted to make something for Hiccup for his Nameday and I think he'd really like this…" Gobber smiled at the young girl.

He'd seen the way she and Hiccup played together and the way she kept him out of trouble was a relief to Stoik and the village even if the two didn't exactly know it.

"O'course lass! Let's see what I've got around the o'l shop here."

For a while he tried heating up small pieces of iron, trying to force them through the odd orb but nothing seemed to get through it. No marks, no chips, not even a scratch.

"Well there's one more thing we could try." He pulled out a leftover thin strip of leather from a dagger wrap.

He showed her how to tie the leather herself around the orb in a way that it was secured tightly and the oblong lumps that shaped the orb actually helped prevented the cord from slipping.

"This might be what ya had in mind?" Gobber held the finished piece hanging from his hook attachment.

Lunesta stared at the orb as it crossed in the sunlight, bringing to life that black streak to look like an eye and her smile brightened.

"Yep! It's perfect, thanks Gobber!" He handed the pendant back with a chuckle.

"Yer welcome, lass. Now you be'er go get hat stashed before Hiccup comes back and see's it. Don't wanna spoil the surprise now, do we?" Lunesta clutched the gift close to her chest as she looked around frantically as if Hiccup has suddenly magically appeared.

"Uh, right. I better go, thanks again Gobber!" She called as she bolted from the forge and back to her house where she proceeded to hide the gift wrapped in the sheepskin she used as a pillow at Spitelouts'.

When the big day finally arrived, Lunesta was nervous. She had never given this kind of present to anyone before and the entire day, she was scared that he wouldn't like it. There wasn't any chance during the day to see him as Stoik had 'kidnapped' him for the day and gave him gifts like a blunt axe for a young child and a horned helmet. Hiccup himself was presented gifts from others in the village but was disappointed that he didn't see Lunesta. He caught glimpses of her throughout the day but every time he tried to go talk to her, his father had pulled him on to something else.

It was nearly sunset by the time the two friends had the chance to actually speak. She found him down at the forge with Gobber and Stoik. The blacksmith spotted her approach with the wrapped surprise clutched tightly to her chest and pulled the Chief away, claiming he wanted to show him something new that might help against the dragons. The Chief looked from Gobber to his son but he too noticed Borgon's daughter approach and smiled, going along with Gobber's idea. Hiccup watched the two grown-ups leave and sighed, thankful that there wasn't anymore dragging around to be done. While he was enjoying his Nameday, he wished that he could've at least had the chance to say 'hello' to Lunesta.

"Hey Hiccup", She must had appeared magically behind him like a wish.

"Hey Lune" He spun to greet her when he spotted her holding something.

"Happy Nameday Hiccup", she passed over the small sheepskin wrapped gift.

Curiously he peeled back the layers to reveal the long black leather cord wrapped around a very light blue orb. He turned the orb over in his hand and held it up to the sun. The black crack in the middle took shape and he nearly dropped the present in shock.

"I-It's like a dragons' eye." He marveled.

"That's what I thought too. Here…" she took the leather cord and looped it up around his head.

"There…Do you like it?" she asked while stepping back to admire the gift.

The orb sat low on his chest and could easily be hidden under his tunic shirt if he wanted to.

"It's great, the best present ever! Thank you, Lunesta!" he wrapped her up in a hug in happiness and gratitude.

"I'm so glad you like it" She wrapped her arms around him to return the favor.

"I love it. I'll wear it always, I promise" he vowed and wear it he did.

The only time Hiccup ever took off Lunesta's gift was during bath-time so that the water wouldn't ruin the leather.

Two weeks after Hiccup's Nameday, a sentry bellowed down that a ship was approaching. As it got closer, it was spotted as one of the ships that went in search for the nest. The ship was badly damages. Wass was splintered, burned and gouged in all placed, it was amazing that it was able to stay afloat. Word spread through the village about the ships' return and Stoik was down at the docks immediately, Spitelout and Gobber with him. Three ships left nearly a month ago with fifteen villagers…only one ship returned with four survivors. Stoik's heart sank upon learning the loss of members of his tribe. He was snapped out of his thoughts with a small voice calling behind him.

"Mama! Papa!" Stoik spun to see Lunesta trying to make her way down to the docks and he couldn't let her see what happened.

"Stop her" he ordered Spitelout who charged forward and scooped Lunesta into his arms, preventing her from going any further.

"They came back, Spitelout! Lemme down!" she squirmed in his arms but the large Viking held fast.

"Enough Lunesta" he held her up so she was eye level with him and was about to tell her the news straight out but upon seeing the desperate look on her face, he stopped.

He had to approach the matter delicately but…was there an easier way to tell her? Unfortunatly there was not.

"Only one of the ships came back and…your parents are in Valhalla" he watched with a broken heart as confusion, sadness and sheer disbelief all crashed into her expression at once.

"No…no Papa-Papa said he and Mama would be back! He told me when they left! THEY PROMISED!" By now the other villagers watched as one of their youngest members was told of the fate of her parents.

It was a harsh thing to see but as a Viking it was expected. Stoik came up behind Spitelout with a saddened expression of his own.

"I'm sorry Little Moon" She could no longer hold back her tears as she cried into Spitelouts' armor, not caring if it dug into her cheek.

"You'll assume guardianship over her, then?" Stoik asked his right hand.

"Aye. I'll continue to look after her like she was my own." Craidling the crying child against him he made his way up the steps, turning to Snotlout who was waiting with the other children, including Hiccup. "Time to go home, boy-o" Snotlout followed after his father, glancing up to Lunesta occasionally but not saying anything.

"Wow…poor Lunesta…" Fishlegs murmered.

Hiccup could feel his own tears brimming but he wiped them away, hopefully before anyone saw him and went back to the house when his own father called for him.

The next few weeks were dreary, a bit foggy and rainy. Almost like the Gods were mourning with the village at their recent loss. Snoggletog had come and gone and the village celebrated with it's traditions. Spitelout and his wife Sita had moved Lunesta's belongings, including the chests into their house and she even had her own room after a few modifications. Hiccup had tried to cheer her up as best he could but nothing really seemed to bring back the happy girl that was once his friend. Since nothing seemed to work, he decided to try a different tactic. He spent the entire day out in the woods, gathering materials and constructing his project. By sunset he was done but he knew he would have to wait to show her because there was no light in the woods and carrying a torch was dangerous. For most of the following day, Lunesta was busy with the Jorgensons but by early evening, before the sun started to set, Hiccup managed to show her his hard work. He brought her out into the woods and up to the cliff edge that overlooked the village.

What his project turned out to be was a memorial. A small pile of stones was stacked with two wooden posts that had her parents names written on them.

"I know its not much but…Happy Nameday Lunesta." The young Arvidags thew her arms around Hiccup, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes.

"Thank you, Hiccup…Thank you so much."

To her it was the best gift ever, even better than the new dagger Spitelout had given her. When the two friends entered the Great Hall for dinner, everyone could see a smile on Lunesta's face and it seemed that all would be well again.

* * *

So this chapter is a bit more discriptive than most but I felt it was necessary. Also, yes to those who are familiar with RTTE, I do know there's a Dragons Eye but the pendant is important later on in the Saga.

Since I have no idea Spitelout's wife was ever given a name, I made up my own S name to keep up with the family traditions, hehe

I have no idea when my next posting will be, but I'll try to update when I can. Please be patient! Thank you!


End file.
